Many individuals and organizations use various computer devices with digital communication capabilities for communication (“communication devices”), including mobile devices such as smart phones. Often individuals and organizations wish to communicate using multiple communication devices, for example one or more smart phones, tablet computers, laptops, desktop computers, or other computer devices including communication capabilities. Timely communications are required, regardless of the particular communication device being used at a particular time by the associated user.
Various users or communication devices may come online or offline at different times, such that points-of-presence relevant for receipt of communication may vary over time.
Communications are often sent and received over networks that are not secure. Various solutions and technologies are known for mitigating security concerns.
Some communication solutions that enable communications using mobile devices, whether for voice, video or chat for example, involve enabling a first user from his/her mobile device to send for example a message to a second user at his/her mobile device, or otherwise to initiate data being made available at the mobile device of the second user.
A routing server is used in some communication systems and solutions for routing the message for example from the mobile device associated with the first user to the mobile device associated with the second user. The routing server can provide efficient management of communications between users using their mobile devices, and other communication devices. For example, routing servers may be used to forward a message automatically to one or more communication devices that reflect a subset of all of the communication devices associated with the recipient.
When mitigating security concerns in a communication system or solution, one approach is to encrypt communications, for example by encrypting communications end-to-end. However, this can prevent the seamless operation of a communication system including a routing server. In effect, seamless forwarding of messages across the various communication devices of a user may not be practical. For example, when a first user sends a message to a second user's mobile device, but the second user is now using another communication device, a prior art communication system including a routing server can forward the message to the second user's communication device. Because the message has been wrapped for example for the second user's mobile device, and not for the second user's other communication device (such as a desktop computer), the second user cannot open the message at the desktop computer. Accordingly prior art communication solutions typically do not enable secure communications between users, across the various communication devices or points-of-presence associated with a recipient user. Or alternatively they require different users or devices to broadcast their network connection status which adds to resource requirements.
Systems, architectures, computer programs and methods are required to address the above considerations.